The present invention relates to a pedal structure that has a passage for receiving a weight and a cover which has a groove in a periphery thereof and the groove receives ridges on an inner periphery of the passage so that the cover will not disengage from the pedal.
A conventional pedal for bicycles is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a pedal body 1 having a protrusion 11 extending from an underside thereof and a passage is defined through the protrusion 11. A separation rib separates the passage into an upper portion 111 and a lower portion 112. The upper portion 111 is to receive a threaded rod 15 and the lower portion 112 is to receive a weight 16. A cover 17 is engaged with a plan inner periphery of the passage so as to close the passage and prevent the weight 16 from dropping from the lower portion 112. The outer periphery 171 of the cover 17 and the inner periphery of the passage are plan surface so that the cover 17 is force-fitted with the inner periphery of the passage. When the pedal is tested as an impact test, an impact applied on the pedal could shank the cover 17 off the pedal body 1, and the weight 16 drops from the lower portion 112. The pedal then fails to pass the test and could not obtain the permission of production from the authority.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal structure wherein the cover has groove and a ridge extends from an inner periphery of the passage so that the cover is securely engaged with the passage by receiving the ridge in the groove.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pedal structure and comprises a pedal body having a protrusion extending from an underside thereof and a passage is defined through the protrusion. A separation rib in the passage separates the passage into an upper portion for receiving a threaded rod, and a lower portion for receiving a weight. A ridge extends from an inner periphery of the passage and a cover is engaged with the passage. The cover has a groove defined in an outer periphery thereof so as to receive the ridge.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pedal that has a cover securely engaged with the passage so as to effectively prevent the weight from dropping from the passage.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.